


Beach

by AXEe



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Immortal Rose Tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22648417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Some 13/Rose beach fluff :=).   Enjoy :=)
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 20
Kudos: 42





	Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Some 13/Rose beach fluff :=). Enjoy :=)

******

The white sand was warm and soft under Rose’s bare feet as she approached her wife, who knelt in the soft sand.

“What are you doing?” Rose asked as she stopped and assessed the pile of sand that The Doctor was meticulously working.

“I thought it’d be obvious,” The Doctor looked up at her “I’m building a sand castle!” she beamed.

Rose frowned, studying the ‘sand castle’, which looked nothing like the sand castles she had built with Jackie during their trips to Wales when she was little. In fact, The Doctor’s attempt looked like just a pile of sand with a few bits of twigs and such stuck in it as flags and banners.

Shaking her head, Rose crouched down beside her wife.

“Here, like this” slowly, she began to shape the sand into something more like an actual sand castle than…whatever The Doctor was making.

“Ah! Thought I had this down, guess not,” The Doctor frowned as they began to work on different sides of the sand castle and, slowly, it began to take shape, slowly becoming a simple, but stately and proud-looking castle.

Leaning back on her heels, Rose smirked.

“Nice,” The Doctor nodded “much better than mine”

“Yours wasn’t bad,” Rose assured her “just needed some work, that’s all”

Leaning back against the TARDIS, the two blondes curled around each other in the slight chill coming from the sea.

“What’s this place called again?” Rose wondered.

“Doesn’t really have a name,” The Doctor shrugged “no one lives here after all. Oh sure there are a few resorts and the like--mostly on the mainland--but no permanent cities or towns”

“How come?” Rose wondered.

“Don’t know, really,” The Doctor shrugged “maybe they don’t want to spoil the beauty of the place?”

Rose looked around the pristine, unspoiled tropical beach with it's gleaming white sands and the crystal blue waters of the ocean, nodding.

"I can see that" she finally said, curling up to The Doctor tighter as the wind chill picked up ever so slightly.

"It is a very nice looking castle, isn't it?"" The Doctor remarked, nodding towards their handiwork proudly.

"Did Time Lords have castles?" Rose suddenly wondered.

"Hmm...not really no," The Doctor her head "we had 'citadels' which served the same basic purpose of a castle, keeping all the nasty things outside outside, but if you're thinking like parapets, and banners and the like, nope, sorry to disappoint"

"Boring weren't they?" Rose mused.

"They could be," The Doctor nodded, her tone wistful "still..." she mused softly.

"I'm sorry," Rose pulled her close "didn't mean to bring up an bad memories"

The Doctor gave her hand a reassuring pat.

"No worries, they're not all bad" she explained.

Rose leaned back, studying her for a moment.

"Tell me?" she requested softly.

Smirking, The Doctor nodded.

"Not right now," she replied "but soon"

"Soon" Rose nodded as they both turned to look out at the sea...

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
